Behind Dark Alleys
by Spiritqueen
Summary: Meeting Svetlana Slava, a kind, sweet girl who has a dark secret. At the end of each chapter get a preview of the next chapter. Read if you like the Blitzkrieg Boys. SpencerXOC
1. Meet Svetlana Slava

Name: SVETLANA (light) SLAVA (glory)  
Nickname: Lana  
Age: 16 (everyone else is 16 but older than her. Ian is 15)  
Height: 5"4' (everyone is taller than her too excepted for Ian)  
Weight: 100

Look: Messy brown hair that's up in a ponytail, chocolate brown eyes with thick rimmed glasses, pale complexion, small, skinny body frame.

And now a word from our main character Lana

Privet!... oh I mean hello, I'm Svetlana Slava, but people call me Lana. I attend Moscow Private Academy as a second year high school student. Hmmm lets see, well I like to Beyblade, im not really good at it but I enjoy playing the game. Um I like to fix blades, and read classic novels, the classics are always the best and well thats really it, I guess.

Well since I attend a private school that means that we wear uniforms. For the girls there are white blouses, black blazer and black skirts. The men on the other hand wear a white collar shirt with a yellow tie, a black blazer and black trousers.

I'm a really shy person, so people dont really bother with me that much. Thats how I manage to be the top student in my class. We recently had new student join our school and when I first saw them I couldn't believe it... It was them, the runner up for the world champions, and the greatest beyblading team (in my opinion) of all time... the Blitzkrieg boys. Oh I wanted so badly to meet, me and about every other student in the school……..oh who am I kidding, even if I got close enough to say hi I would just make a total fool of myself.

Preview for next chapter

Spence:"Hey Tala how come we weren't mention in this part of the story"  
Tala:"Because if you didn't notice it said Intro"  
Spence:"oh...wait who the hell is that"  
points at figure into the distanceBryan runs by then quickly  
Bryan:"Hey you get back here"  
Ian:"whats going on?"  
Tala:"I don't know but I think that persons up to something"

Spiritqueen:"Next time on Behind dark Allies: The Figure"


	2. The Figure

**Hey there, well this is Behind Dark Alleys. Im going over this story, correcting any grammar mistakes and spelling words correctly. Thank you to all who like this story and I promise to try and update more often and not wait a whole year to update again**

**I dont own Beyblade or its characters**

**I dont own Ryuk or Death Note **

**I do own Lana and Ivor and who ever else I put in as an OC**

* * *

Behind dark allies...what do you expect to find? Some old trash cans, a bum, or stray cats looking for food. This ally was different, very different. The clashing sounds

of two blades, the roar of the crowd, cheering on the two players. One a boy, the other...the other was a girl. "Go Ivor" "She got him beat" "It wont belong now, you better say your

prayers kids"...Ivor was the name of this female blader, in Russian it is a very masculine name meaning Warrior, she's earn this name on the streets but nobody knows where

she comes from. "You better call it quits now kid" said a spectator watching from a distance. These were just some of the comments made by the spectators

watching these two blader fight. "Your going down Ivor" the boy exclaimed but looking deep into his eyes he was afraid, afraid to loose to a master "Sorry kid but

not today and not ever" she said smirking, this battle was already over with. "This battle is done" she said and with those words her blade spun at a rate that it

looked like a blur to the naked eye, then the crashing sound of her opposite blade smashed into tiny pieces of rubble. Her blade returned gracefully to her had "You

know the drill kid 2,443.00 rubles" ($100) the kid dug into his wallet and pulled out his money, quickly she snatched it from him then turned

away. The crowd cheered for the winner watching as she walked away with nothing else to say. The boys friends were helping him up to his feet when one called

out to her "hey this isn't fair you don't just take someone's money then run off" the woman stopped in her tracks, then with what looked like the same speed as her

blade went while still in the dish, she had the boy pinned up to the wall. "You should know by now kid...life isn't fair" She let the boy go, dropping down to his knees.

She turned back and continued her way back to where she came leaving the boys to stare at her silhouette.

* * *

The next day was just as cold as every other day. The wind blew strong, bringing a chill to the students of Moscow high. Everyone seemed happy hanging out with

their friends, laughing, talking just having a good time...well all except one. At the very top of this building was a group of boy harassing a young girl. They were

passing around what looked like glass in the air, to one of their friends and then throw it again when the girl got close. "Give them back please" cried the girl

jumping up and down trying her hardest to try and reach her glasses. "Awww what is the little baby gunna cry" one of the boys said mockingly to Lana, "Please I

need them to see" Lana said tears forming in her eyes, her glasses were thrown again this time at her reaching point. She jumped up, with her hand open to catch

them, until one of the boys pushed her making her loose her balance then falling on the roof underneath her. The boys laugh at her, how she hated when the

laugh at her, a tear fell from her eye as she got up, busting herself off then tried to get her glasses again.

* * *

"This is a total waste of time" said a red haired boy sitting with his Russian friends. "But there's nothing you can done about it Tala" one of the red hair friend said

crossing his arms then leaning up against a wall, this boy had blue hair. "Well you could always ditch" said the tallest one taking the same position as that of the

blue haired boy, "I tried that remember Spencer, I got caught" said the member of this group with silver hair. "Oh yeah" there was a moment of silence between the

group then they all let out a sigh. The tallest member, Spencer, looked up into the sky then noticed something coming down from above, when the object landed at

his feet he picked it up. "Glasses?" he said to himself then looking up again wondering where they came from, "Whatcha got there?" asked this silver haired boy

named Bryan, "A pair of glasses" answered Spencer then showing the group, "I didn't know you could read" said Tala mockingly at Spencer, who didn't look one

once pleased with that remark. "There not mine, I just found them" he answered giving Tala a very dark glare.

* * *

On top of the roof, the boys that were harassing Lana disbanded, now losing their entertainment, "nice going" said one of the boys to another. They all left leaving

the small Russian girl on the roof searching desperately for her glasses, unaware that they were thrown off the roof. The sound of the bell called all the students in

to resume their studies. "Oh how am I gunna see where I'm going" she said to herself slowly getting up, using the wall as her guide down the stairs, "Oh I know I'll

act sick...no that's stupid" she said knowing its gunna take forever to find her glasses. She opened the door that led to the hallway, the hallway was like a sea... a

sea of students rushing to get to their next class on time. Lana walked to her next class, trying her best not to look like a fool who's lost its way. She kept walking

and walking, suddenly feeling a great force pushing her back and onto the ground. "Oh I'm so sorry" she said looking up to see a blurry vision of the person that she

had bump into.

* * *

Spencer felt a force pushing him forward bumping into Bryan. "Hey watch it" said Bryan looking angrily at Spencer, "Hey it wasn't my fault" he said then looking

behind him to see what had pushed him, only to see a girl on the floor. "I'm so sorry" the girl said awfully quiet, she got up, bowing slightly to him then continued on

her way. As she walked away a door was left open in front of her...BANG... she hit the door falling to the floor, her book bag and papers flying in the arm then

landing all around her. Both Bryan and Tala were laughing their heads off, how could a girl just walk into something so obvious. "Wow that was stupid of her" said

Bryan holding his stomach from laughing so hard, "You said it" Tala said then both of then leaving for their class. Spencer was about to follow them when he looked

back at the girl... she was crying.

* * *

Lana was crying, both for the pain on her head and that instead of helping or acknowledging her, they laughed at her, laughed and just left her there, "I'm so

stupid" she whispered to herself, not knowing that there was someone next to her. She quickly wiped away the tears from her face and desprately started searching for her belongings

that had scatters on the floor. "Hey kid you alright?" asked an unfamiliar voice, she looked to see the same blurry figure that she had bumped into before. "Yes I'm fine, thank you" she

said smiling a bit, gathering what felt to her like papers and writing utencels, "Hey kid sorry bout my friends, they can be a bit jerky sometimes" said the voice, he had knelt done and

started to pick up some of her books. "It's alright, I'm used to it" she said gathering the last of her stuff. Lana processed to cram her stuff into her bag when it was quickly yanked out of

her hands. "Oh you dont have to do that" she cried, her face flushed that someone was helping her. "Its no problem" the stranger said fixing up her bag so that all the books, papers,

ect. fit in nice and neat. "There that's better" the person said, handing Lana her bag and stood up. "Thank you, I..I really appericiate it" Said Lana, she felt her face heart up from

blushing. Lana stoop up as well and started making her way to her own class.......which she was now late for.....great. "um excuse me sir" she turned to the startnger that helped her, "I

was just wondering... I mean I know this is going to sound kinda stupid but, did you happen to find a pair of glasses around here, I think I lost mine".

* * *

Spencer dug in his pockets to find the pair that he had found earlier, "Are these them?" he said taking her hand and placing the glasses in her hand. She took them,

unfolded them and placed on her face, her vision became clear again, and these were them. "Yes they are, oh thank you so m-m-m-m-m-m-m" she looked up at the

person in front of her to be the person that she always dreamed of meeting... at least one of the members anyways. "Y-y-your Spencer from the Blitzkrieg Boys" she

said felling like she was in a bad dream "Yeah I know" he said confused by the way she was acting. Lana was scared to death, the color completely drained from her face. She didn't

know what to do. Should she say thanks again or should she run off? In her mind there was only one option... she took off running.

* * *

Spencer was still a little confused with what happened earlier. That girl was really weird, "Kai you should have been there, it was so hilarious" said a still laughing

Bryan "Yeah too bad I missed it" said the smallest member of their team, Ian "Speaking of which where were you?" asked Spencer "I got detention remember?" Ian

said, "Spencer what's up with you?" asked Kai looking back at the tallest Russian, "Nothing just that..." "What?" asked Tala also looking back at his friend. "It's just

that..." before he could finish his sentence, two boys ran past the group "Hey Ivor blading some tough kid right now" one of the boy's said "Man I don't wanna miss

this, she's gunna get him good" said the other before turning down a dark ally. The team stared blankly down the ally that the two boys ran down, "Ivor, who's

that" asked Bryan "Wait I think I heard of her" said Kai "Her?" questioned Tala "So it's not a boy?" asked Ian "Yeah she's a blader, from what I heard, she's never

been defeated once and when she win she take money or even the persons blade" said Kai "So she's street blader...hmmm let say we pay her a little visit" said Tala

with a smirk on his face.

Ivor was battling another weak amateur blader that thinks that they could beat her. "That's it Ivor, your going down" said the blader, with courage on the outside

but through his eyes she could see the fear in his heart "keep telling your self that kid. Attack now" she said before her blade spun faster and faster then with one

large push, her opposites blade went shooting out of the dish like a bullet, nearly missing the new spectators arriving at this moment. "And you winner is Ivor" said

an announcer pointing at Ivor. Her blade flew into her hand, as she raised it up in victory. "Please don't take my blade" said the loser on his knees begging, "I

wouldn't even want the pathetic blade of your" she said with an annoyed look on her face. "Who shall my next oppnite be?" she asked the crowd of people around

her, they all whispered among them selves "Do you all fear to challenge me? I asked who's next" she exclaimed to the crowd of people. "I am" said a voice from the

back, she looked to see that they voice of her next battle was one of the Blitzkrieg boys own bladers, Bryan "So Bryan Kuznetsov of the famous Blitzkrieg boys, sorry

introduction first, the names Ivor" she said bowing then standing back up, motioning him, with her finger to step forward. Bryan stepped up to the dish pulling out

his blade "I don't care who you are, your just another wannabe blader to me" he said "Bryan get back here" yelled Kai "You know I listen to your Friend" Ivor said

mockingly to Bryan "no way I wanna see how tough you really are" "Alright but it's your blade" Ivor took her jet black blade and placed in on the launcher. "Alright

then lets get this battle started" said the announcer, getting the crowd pumped up "3,2,1 LET IT RIP" the crowd yelled out starting the battle. Both Ivor and Bryan

launched their blades and on with the battle. Bryan attacked and attack but easily Ivor dodged every attack, "This battle turning into a real bore" she said with a

mocking yawn "Don't think I've given up just yet. I'm just getting started, Falborg attack" he said, then his blade started acting a little weird, it started to glow then

a huge beast came out with an ear shattering screech "What the hell is that?" Ivor said holding her hands to her ears from the cry of his beast "I think it time for my

introduction this is Falborg. And he and I are just getting started. Attack" he said then his blade coming at her with great force and energy, his blade started pushing

her back "Hey Ivor's gunna lose" "No she's not she's just toying with him" this was all the that crowd was saying "Hey just because your team cam in second in the

world champion, doesn't mean that your any better than the rest of us." she said first with a little concern but then she smirked, she had a plan " GO RYUK" she

yelled then a black cloud formed around the dish and the bladers "Bryan" called out one of his team mates. Both Ivor and Bryan were in this dark cloud, "What's

going on I can't see a thing" he said squinting his eyes to try and find his opponite. He felt a cold wet spot on his neck that wasn't there before, he looked to his side

and saw a figure, a dark hideous figure with his tongue hanging out like a dog, staring at him with yellow eyes and a shark like smile,

"Tell me, are you afraid of the dark?" the figure asked him. The color in Bryan's face faded quickly then with one last toothy grin the figure flew back to it's master as

she called one last final attack "Ryuk, Nightmare Shadow" she cried then her blade pushed Bryan's blade out of the dish along with him.

There are picture links on my homepage for Ryuk, Ivor and Lana


	3. Who is she?

**Hey guys sorry it took so long, i had a LOT of writers block but now i'm back and ready to continue witht he story. **

"Blah" - regular talking

**"Blah"** - thought or talking to themselves

_"Blah" - _Bitbeast talk (this wont come in for a little while though)

* * *

Once the dark cloud disappeared from around the two bladers, it was clear who the winner was. Ivor stood proud, her hand in the arm, her fingers clutched around her blade, the bangs

of her hair covering her eyes but I wide smirk running across her lips. Silence was all there was in the ally, "Well, it looks like I'm the winner" Ivor said, finally breaking the silence. She

glanced over at the fallen blader "Oh what's wrong Bryan? You look like you've seen a ghost" she mocked at him, seeing the absolute terror written across his face. "Bryan!" said a voice

in the distance "Bryan, you alright man?" said another.

Tala, Spencer, Kai and Ian pushed their way through the crowd of people to see if their friend was okay. Tala was the first to reach Bryan, he placed a hand on his shoulder,

Bryan was shaking, violently, his face was paler than it usually was, his eyes filled with……fear, an emotion that they never seen in his eyes before. "S-s-so dark" he muttered to himself,

"Bryan snap out of it" said Ian. "What did you do?" yelled Spencer, glaring at Ivor, his eyes filled with rage. "I didn't do anything to him, well except spook him a bit" she said shrugging

nonchalantly, then turned around to leave "Your friend can keep his stupid blade; I already got my reward for today. The chance to scare the living daylights out of one of the worlds best

bladers" she said laughing, while walking towards the end of the ally. "Hold it right there" said a voice from behind her, she turned around to see that a new challenger had stepped

forward. "I guess you weren't watching the battle that your friend was in. Well then let me tell you how it ended, I won" Ivor said. Some of the people in the crowd snickered to

themselves, waiting for what the challenger would say. "What, you afraid to challenge me because you know you'll lose" the challenger said with a slight smirk running across his face.

"Hm out of curiosity, do you choose your battles wisely……or are you just stupid Kai" she said with a small giggle, finally turning around with her blade and launcher in hand, ready to

launch. "I choose battles that I can win, you're nothing but a coward" Kai then pulled out his blade and placed it in his launcher. "Alright then have it your way" "Kai don't do this" said

Tala "Yeah lets just get Bryan home" Spencer yelled. "Oh no, you guys aren't messing with my fun. LET IT RIP!' and with that Ivor released her blade "Hey Smart One, you missed the

dish" Kai said with a smirk "who said we were going to battle in a dish. No what I have in mind is much more fun" Ivor then took off running down the ally "Ha catch if you can Kai". "ERRR

LET IT RIP" Kai then launched his blade and ran after Ivor.

* * *

"Kai! Get back here" yelled Ian "Forget it Ian, he's not coming back let just get Bryan home" Tala said, lifting his teammate onto his back. Bryan was still shaking with fear still muttering

the same words "so dark" he kept saying over and over. "I'm going" said Spencer already taking off in the same direction as Kai and Ivor. "Spencer……..oh great" Tala said to himself.

* * *

Spencer could hear faint sound of clashing further and further down the alleyway. **"Kai where are you?" **he thought, then heard the sound of laughter, probably from Ivor. **"I swear **

**when I get my hands on Ivor, she's gunna pay big time". **He then went down another alley when he heard the clashing getting louder and louder, "Dranzer Attack" he could hear Kai

yell, then a red glowing light, lighting up the alley that he and Ivor were battling. **"Found you" **he thought then ran to where the light was coming from.

* * *

Ivor laughed again "just give it up Kai, your not gunna win". "Zip it and fight" he said glaring at her. Both blades crashed into each other again, sending sparks flying everywhere.

"KAIIII!" both Kai and Ivor looked up to see Spencer coming from behind a wall, "ah Spencer, so nice of you to join us" "Spencer get back, this is my fight" Kai said then turning his

attention to his blade. "I think its time I finish this. Ryuk Nightmare Shadow". The alley started to get cold, very cold. A dark cloud was forming again around the bladers. Kai found he

unable to see anything past his nose. He could still hear his blade spinning. That's when it hit him; he closed his eyes, now in complete darkness. By losing once sense, he could enhance

his other senses.** "Your not going to get me like you did Bryan" **he thought, listening very carefully, he could still hear Dranzer, spinning at his side, and the sound of his breathing. Then

he heard it, a faint chuckle in the distance, "Found you, Dranzer Blazing Gig" "What?!" and with that, Dranzer then shot a powerful light that dissolved the darkness surrounding them. He

then turned around to see Ivor and her bitbeast, Ryuk. "H-how did you figure it out?" she said with a slight hint of terror in her voice "Your bit just could didn't know to keep his mouth

shut. DRANZER ATTACK!" "RYUK ATTACK" both blades went towards each other at full force, this would decide who would win…and who would lose. KABOOM direct hit, both blades

crashed and sent a shock of energy outward and dust into the air. Kai, Ivor and even Spencer flew back from the massive shock. "Oh my head" Ivor said, lifting herself to a sitting position

onto of the boxes that were stacked against the wall. "What the hell was that?" Spencer said also getting into a sitting position. "So who won?" Kai asked, waiting for the dust to clear.

All three blader got up and check to see who was still spinning. When the dust cleared, all three bladers looked like they had been in the huge shock wave again. "IT A TIE?!" Spencer and

Ivor said at the same time, seeing that the black blade (Ivor's) and the blue blade (Kai's) had both stopped spinning. Ivor picked up her blade "Hm not bad, certainly nothing less than

then what the great Kai would give". "shut up. Its my turn now" Spencer said his blade at the ready, "AHAHAHAHAHAHA" Ivor laughed "Sorry Spenc, I'd love to battle you but your friend

here has already thrown me off my schedule. But maybe next time" she smiled then took off sprinting down the alley. **"Who is she?"**

* * *

Preview

Tala: Kai what the hell happened to your blade?

Kai: Ivor, that's what happened.

Spencer: Both Bryan's and Kai's blades are unfixable.

Ian: There's got to be someone who can fix them.

Lana: Um hi

*all boys look at her*

Spiritqueen: Next time: Lana to the rescue

Lana: wait "Lana to the Rescue"?

Spiritqueen: its 10, I'm tired, leave it at the

Lana: *sigh* alright


End file.
